Internet est trop petit pour nous deux
by Ursidelle
Summary: Une semaine de convention banale.Vraiment banale ? Image d'illustration by Foxie Fern
1. Lundi

**Coucou ^^. Voici ma deuxième fanfiction, qui a plusieurs chapitres cette fois.N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews pour me donner votre avis ou à me signaler des fautes de lecture ;3**

Lundi.

8h. Le réveil sonnait, une nouvelle journée commençait. Une journée devenue banale pour moi, et pourtant à chaque fois diffèrente. Une journée de convention.

Présentateur et créateur d'une émission sur Youtube, j'étais invité à de nombreuses conventions, l'occasion de rencontres avec mon public ainsi qu'avec mes nombreux collègues d'Internet.

Ma chaîne avait ouvert en 2011 et le 11 mars sortait mon premier épisode. Le décor était spartiate, l'humour était gras et ma tête … n'en parlons pas. Une première saison s'était ainsi écoulé, puis une deuxième et une troisième.C'est à partir de la quatrième saison que les choses avaient évoluées ; des épisodes plus longs, des personnalités plus profondes ( surtout le patron …) et uniques et un écriture plus raffinée.J'avais trouvé une stabilité et mon audience suivait sa paisible avancée. Je vivais de ma passion et m'épanouissait pleinement dans cette nouvelle forme de profession.

Je me levai difficilement (la tête dans le c*l comme le dirait le patron , sauf qu'il pouvait très bien le prendre au pied de la lettre.J'avais donc supprimé toute trace d'allusions plus ou moins sexuelles de mon langage sauf que ça fait toujours des traces ça … Enfin bref),puis parvins à poser un pied au sol, suivi du deuxième. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain mais une boule de poil blanche avait eu la merveilleuse idée de dormir au beau milieu du couloir, me permettant ainsi de redécouvrir mon magnifique carrelage froid. Une guirlande de jurons et un chat vexé plus tard, j'atteignai la salle de bain. Douche rapide, rasage et habillage. Je pris un café et fila à la convention.

Comme toujours, des centaines de fans avaient répondus à l'appel .Munis de supports d'autographe, de cadeaux, d'appareils photos et de casse-croûte, ils attendaient plus ou moins patiemment l'ouverture du stand et leur tour. Une fois de plus, je dédicaçais avec mon compagnon de toujours , Antoine Daniel de What The Cut ?!. Non pas que l'on s'appréciait mais les organisateurs regroupaient par spécialités, et le saligot avait plagié Salut Les Geeks (je rigooooooole :p … ou pas ^^).Ce dernier venait d'ailleurs de recevoir une splendide paire d'oreilles félines d'une cosplayeuse .Mignon sur elle, ridicule sur lui (et non, ce n'est pas une fanfiction Matoine où les deux protagonistes ont un coup de foudre en un regard … désolé ^^).La journée passa ainsi tranquillement . De temps à autres, des fans nous demandait une dédicace sur une partie de leur corps : bras, crâne, ventre, cul, boobs (avec une préférence pour l'un des deux derniers pour moi ) ou alors on se voyait offrir un truc tellement WTF que même le Prof ne saurait en expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

Le soir avait lieu une conférence. Autre lieu , autre ambiance mais tout aussi sympa .Antoine et moi rejoignîmes Links, Kriss, les Greniers,Nyo et tout le gratin du Youtube français dans l'une des nombreuses zones vides de tous fans. Non pas qu'on les détestait car ils étaient adorables mais tout être vivant a besoin de respirer de temps à autres ou c'est le décés. On discuta le coup, une bière (ou un café ) à la main et débattit sur la fangirl la plus extrême qu'on avait pu croiser. Comme à mon habitude, je remportai ce défi haut-la-main avec une jeune fille dont le rêve était d'avoir une touffe de mes cheveux ( si seulement elle savait ce que j'allais leur faire pour le début de la saison 5 …).

C'est dans cette ambiance détendue que je lâchai mes personnalités multiples ( bah oui, je n'allais pas laisser le Patron et le Geek sortir au milieu des cosplayeuses. Cela aurait provoquer … comment dire ? Imaginez une foule géante de fille plus ou moins habillées. Bien. Ajoutez un prédateur sexuel et un obsédé puceau. Voilà ) mais un détail me frappa : le panda habituellement excité et heureux en convention ( en partie dûe au nombre astronomique de pandas s'y trouvant ) était debout, le visage caché par sa large capuche , les oreilles basses. Il était comme éteint de l'intérieur, et extrêmement flippant. Malgré le froid en ce mois de novembre, il restait planté là, seul son fin kigurumi sur ses petites épaules d'ursidés.

-« Heu mec, ça va ? » lui lançais-je, mi inquiet mi surpris.

-« J'aurais dû te prévenir Mathieu », me répondit-il tout en me dévoilant enfin son visage si sombre et triste que la mort aurait pu s'y identifier. « Mais Internet est trop petit pour nous deux », continua t-il.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » . La peur prit la possession de mon esprit, que lui arrivait-il ?

-« Internet est trop petit pour n… »

Une balle dans le crâne lui arracha ses derniers mots et il s'effondra sur le béton froid et humide, inerte.

Je criai. Un cri de rage, d'incompréhension et de tristesse. Un vide, puis une douleur au cœur s'en suivirent.J'étais agenouillé près du corps de celui qui fut pour moi une personnalité, un collégue et un ami. Je venais de perdre une partie de moi, dans tous les sens du terme.

Alertés par mon hurlement, mes compères de Youtube ne tardèrent pas à m'entourer, précédés du Patron, du Hippie et du Geek. La Rage, l'Incompréhension et la Tristesse.

Un silence de mort ( oui cette vanne est moisie) s'installa, brisé de temps à autre par les pleurs du Gosse. Tous étaient choqués, se demandant lequel parlerait en premier.

L'espace d'un court instant, mon esprit parvint à produire un raisonnement : on l'avait assassiné.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Et surtout qui ? Qui avait pu lui faire ça ? Ma personnalité la plus paisible et aimée depuis son arrivée au début de la saison 4 ?

Une heure, peut-être deux passèrent.J'étais immobile, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. La conférence avait été annulé sous prétexte d'un contre-temps pour ne pas inquiéter les fans. Alexis pris l'initiative de me ramener chez moi, restant jusqu'à ce que je sois en lieu sûr. Il avait peur pour moi.

Et puis il partit, me laissant ainsi à nouveau dans ma solitude. Un silence lourd régnait dans mon appartement. Mes personnalités étaient aussi choqués que moi , et le montraient chacun à leur façon : de la violence envers les murs pour le Patron, des larmes pour le Geek et des joints pour le Hippie. Peut-être me parlaient t-ils, mais je n'entendais rien, je ne voyais rien, je ne disais rien . Le Panda aurait sûrement balancé une vanne pour détendre l'atmosphère, sauf qu'il n'était pas là. Il n'était _plus _là.


	2. Mardi

**Me revoilà :) Second chapitre, encore une fois les reviews sont les bienvenues ;3 Bonne lecture !**

Mardi

Le réveil sonnait, une nouvelle journée commençait.

Je ne voulais pas me me lever, je ne voulais pas manger. Je voulais juste entendre une voix si caractéristique, une voix chantant à tous moments de la journée, _sa_ voix.J'avais l'espoir de l'entendre,mais ce ne fut pas le cas .Je ne distinguai aucun signe de vie du chanteur . Le Panda était mort.

Comment une joyeuse journée de convention avait pu virer en une macabre soirée ?

L'appartement était plongé dans le même silence que la veille, ce silence qui vous plaque au sol sans échappatoire possible, ce silence qui remet tout en question, ce silence _mortel_.Rien n'avait bougé depuis son départ vers l'au-delà : ses partititions trainaient sur le bureau, son micro était branché dans l'attente d'un chant qui ne viendrait jamais et son infecte bambou occupait le balcon.

Je dus me lever à contre-cœur, appelé par le Geek : il avait faim. Pire qu'un gosse lui .Je lui préparai des pancakes et partai me laver. Autant continuer sur ma lancée .Soudain ,mon téléphone sonna : les organisateurs de la convention. Et merde ils n'étaient pas au courant .Je m'apprétai à décrocher quand ma personnalité sombre me prit l'appareil des mains, l'éteignit, le reposa sur la table basse du salon et retourna dans la chambre après m'avoir lançé un regard à la fois rempli de tristesse et de colère. Le Panda nous manquait à tous.Même le Hippie semblait affecté par sa disparition, lui d'habitude si perché qu'un avion de ligne ne pourrait le croiser.

L'eau chaude coulant sur mon corps et mon visage fatigué me remis les idées au clair : les bienfaits de la douche étaient encore plus extraordinaires que je ne le pensait .Et c'était là que le Panda chantait …

_Ne pas y penser ..._

Quand quelque chose ne va pas bien dans notre vie, aussi infimne que cela puisse être, son influence sur notre quotidien de dépend pas de sa taille ou de son contexte, mais de l'importance qu'on lui donne.

C'était la solution : je devais aller de l'avant et oublier le Panda .Aussi dur et terrible que cela puisse paraître, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tout plaquer sous prétexte de la mort du chanteur : j'avais un public, des amis et une famille .Et ils avaient besoin de moi.

Je sortai enfin de la salle de bain après 1h30 d'intense réflexion . Pire qu'une fille .Je savais de quoi j'avais besoin : de clopes. Certe j'avais arrêté mais la fin justifiait les moyens .Je sortai ainsi de chez moi et descendai dans la rue .Après quelques croisements, la peur me reprit : et si le tueur du Panda me voyait ? Et si il s'en prenait directement à moi ? Les questions se bousculèrent dans mon crâne, me faisant accélérer le pas. Je traversai les rues parisiennes a toute allure, bousculant les gens qui s'y trouvaient avec une montagne de jurons pour certains .Des Fans m'accostèrent mais je les envoyai chier. Pas maintenant.

-« Le Panda aurait été plus accueillant …»

-« C'est clair, connard ce type… »

Non pas lui …

_Ne pas y penser, ne pas y …_

Je m'effondrai en larmes dans un cul de sac. Je n'y arriverais .Je n'arriverais pas a l'oublier, je n'arriverais pas à continuer Salut les Geeks. Arriverais je seulement à continuer de vivre ?

Je rentrai à mon domicile, titubant et me servant du mur comme appui .Le monde pourrait s'écrouler autour de moi que je garderais ce saint mur.

* * *

Une fois chez moi, je sentai une étrange odeur, peut-être du gaz . Le Hippie était assis dans le canapé, un énième joint pas encore allumé au coin des lèvres .La tête basse et ses lunettes tombant sur son nez, il jouait avec son briquet.

-« Le Panda et l'Ours avaient raison, gros » dit-il d'une voix inhabituelle.

-« Quoi ? » lancais-je, surpris.

-« Internet est trop petit pour nous deux . »

Il alluma son joint . La déflagration se propagea dans toute la pièce et me projeta contre un mur.

* * *

Je marchai .Je marchai seul dans l'obscurité la plus totale et pourtant je savais où j'allais : vers la mort .Non! Non je ne voulais pas mourir ! Mon esprit cherchait en vain une issue de secours mais mon corps continuait d'avancer, comme si je n'étais que la marionette du Diable .Je voulais hurler, appeler à l' aide .Aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche.J'étais seul dans mon épreuve, seul face à mort, seul contre tous.

Et là, comme sortie du plus profond des Limbes, un bruit .Puis un deuxième, bientôt rejoint par tout une troupe .Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, submergés par l'intensité sonore qui s'abattait sur elles.

-« Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip … Bip … Bip bip … Bip bip … »

Une vive lumière inonda la salle blanche .Des appareils médicaux, des infirmières et un horrible objet métallique froid qui me prenait le torse .Une chambre d'hôpital.J'étais en vie.

Le personnel me regardait avec soulagement et tristesse .Le Geek et le Patron étaient également là. Et le Hippie ? Je le cherchais , balayant les environs du regard.

-« Où est le … ». Ma voix se brisa sur ces mot, j'étais encore plus faible que je le pensais.

-« Parti, avec le Panda. » finit par lâcher le Patron.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, ma gorge se serra et mon estomac se noua. Une perte de plus me fit comprendre de la gravité de la situation : quelqu'un voulait notre fin et il voulait que je voie ma propre mort.

Je n'avais plus d'appartement et je devais protéger un gosse sans défense et un taré.

Je passai la journée à l'hôpital, subissant toute une série d'examens.J'avais eu de la chance selon les médecins : la déflagration aussi puissante qu'elle fut ne m'avait blessé que légèrement et mes brûlures seraient disparues d' ici quelques le Hippie s'était lui désintègré sur place, les policiers etaient d'ailleurs surpris de n'avoir pas retrouver son corps . Et oui, personnalités multiples donc une fois disparues, plus rien a part des regrets.

Alexis et Antoine vinrent me rendre visite, le figure baignée par l'inquiétude. Le Breton avait reservé une chambre à mon nom dans le même hôtel que lui.

Durant la journée d'observation, je me rendai compte à quel point le monde était horrible : de jeunes mères qui perdaient leur enfant, les détraqués mentaux qui ne se souvenaient ni de leur passé ni de leurs proches, de grands blessés qui se vidaient de leur sang … La perte de deux de mes acolytes me rendaient défaitistes.

Une fois sorti, Alexis me conduit à l'hôtel en question. Sur le trajet il me raconta la journée de convention, l'hystérie des fans quant à mon absence et l'inquiétude à mon sujet. Je me contentai de quelques hochements de tête de temps à autres, ne l'écoutant que brièvement . On arriva devant le bâtiment : assez petit, situé dans une impasse avec une facade très anglaise .Cela aurait pu être une maison close.

La chambre avait une décoration similaire à la mienne, ce qui ne me déplu pas .Mes personnalités avaient besoin de retrouver un tant soit peu de stabilité.Je venais à m'en demander si le Gamin tiendrait le coup…


	3. Mercredi

**Troisième chapitre :) **

**Un peu long à arriver à cause d'un manque de temps pour accéder à un clavier d'ordinateur. Il est peut être un peu moins long que les autres mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira ^^.**

**Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues :) .**

Mercredi

8h, le réveil sonnait. Une nouvelle journée commençait.

Les yeux encore clos, je me remémorais les deux dernières journées. Deux pertes de mon être.L'horreur du corps froid tombant au sol et la panique de la vague brûlante embrasant tout sur son passage.

Mon cœur battait anormalement vite, comme s'il cherchait à suivre l'infernal tempo de mes pensées se bousculant dans mon esprit.

La peur ne me lâcherait plus, comme tatouée dans mon crâne. La colère régirait tous mes actes . Mais la tristesse bloquerait toutes mes idées.

Si ce n'était l'enfer dans lequel je me trouvais qui me tuerait en premier alors ce serait le Tueur qui s'en chargerait.

Mes paupières finirent par s'ouvrir, me laissant voir le plafond vide de toutes couleurs. Je réussis enfin à me lever, le corps encore douloureux des brûlures de la veille. La petite salle de bain présente dans ma chambre m'accueillit.

Alors que je venais d'en sortir, une serviette autour des reins, un frappement heurta la porte, accompagné de la voix d'Alexis.J'enfilai un tee-shirt et un jean puis lui ouvrai. Il entra rapidement.

\- «Alors » commença t-il brièvement « tu tiens le coup ? Enfin … _vous_ tenez le coup ? »

\- « Le Patron est furieux et le Geek déprime. »

\- « Et sinon toi ? »

\- « Je vais pire qu'hier mais sans doute bien mieux que demain . »

\- « Comment ç… »

\- « Alexis … » soufflais-je en m'asseyant sur le divan « Il a déjà eu le Panda et le Hippie, alors crois moi quand je te dis qu'il n'arrêtera pas avant de nous avoir tous exterminé . Et cela passera par moi. »

Il me répondit par un silence. Il sortit,muet, et me fit promettre de ne rien faire d'insensé.

A nouveau seul, ma réflexion reprit.J'avais déjà trop attendu, étais resté trop longtemps sans rien tenter .J'en connaissais désormais le prix. Je devais le coincer avant qu'il ne le fasse. Qu'importe si cela empirait les choses, de toute manière je savais la fin de cette histoire s'il parvenait à l'achever.

Seulement Alexis me surveillait.J'allais devoir être discret.

Je commençais ma tâche à la fin de la matinée sur le coup de 11h. Je sortis de ma chambre, sur mes gardes. Un rapide coup d'oeil dans la piaule de Breut m'assura de sa présence à la convention. Je finis par traverser l'étroit couloir de l'hôtel. Compte tenu de la taille de l'établissement et de l'heure tardive, le passage s'en trouva désert.

Une fois dehors, le timide soleil automnal me prit brièvement dans ses rayons bienfaiteurs avant de disparaître derrière un troupeau de nuages.

Il me fallait un endroit avec Internet. Et de la bière. Le Dernier Bar Avant la Fin du Monde. Le lieu ne se trouvait qu'à quelques stations de ma position.L'idée me parut logique et raisonnable.

Une fois sur place, mes recherches s'entamèrent . Un nom. Un nom pour le Connard qui s'en prenait à moi. Voilà mon but.

Un rapide coup d'œil à mon portable me renseigna sur l'heure actuelle, 11h47. Au moins je mangerais au chaud.

* * *

Les pages webs ainsi que les boissons défilaient les unes après les autres, des articles sur des faits plus ou moins divers . Je restai ainsi, les yeux rivés sur mon écran de Mac, perdant la notion du temps. Je voulais juste trouver des informations. Mais rien ne se présenta. Pas la moindre trace. Ce mec devait être un boss sur Internet pour pouvoir ainsi masquer son passage.

Mais bien sûr.

La voilà la solution . Je devais le piéger à son propre jeu, le coincer dans les mailles de son propre filet.

Une fausse annonce sur ma page Facebook parut ainsi, dans laquelle je prétendais me reposer dans un loft parisien . Un rapide passage à l'hôtel où le Gamin, avec mes fringues, occupait la chambre , et je me rendis au lieu cité précédemment armé de mon bon vieux Smith'n Wesson. Un cadeau de mon grand-père. On verrai bien ce qu'en penserait le connard . Je me déplaçai avec le Patron , bien plus apte que moi à se battre si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

* * *

Comme je l'avais prévu, la porte du loft était ouverte.L'endroit était désert. Le rouge sanglant de la décoration tranchait avec les murs sombres et le mobilier . Seule une lettre, ou plutôt un morceau de papier froissé, traînait sur la table centrale .Je le pris dans mes mains, et l'examina. Mon cœur rata un battement.

« Trop tard, Internet est trop petit pour nous deux mon grand. »

Bordel.

Le Gosse.

Je descendis en trombe les étroits escaliers, manquant de tomber à maintes reprises. Je continuai ainsi ma course effrénée à travers les rues et ruelles de la capitale, heurtant les passants dans une montagne de jurons. Enfin j'arrivai.

Je ne pus qu'observer ma chambre, vide, tachée de sang et plongée dans l'obscurité.Seul l'écran de la télévision était animé, tournant en boucle sur un court extrait vidéo. Un homme, plus grand que moi, de dos et portant une large veste kaki se tenait debout devant le Geek agenouillé, pieds et mains liés, le regard tourné vers la moquette maintenant ensanglantée.L'extrait muet laissait cependant imaginer quelques mots échangés entre ces derniers, et s'achevait brutalement avant de recommencer une autre séquence de ce même extrait. La mort du Gamin, un couteau planté dans la poitrine. Son frêle corps s'effondrait mollement sur le sol poisseux, et l'homme partait tout en évitant de faire face à la caméra.

Tout se bouscula dans mon crâne .Mes forces me quittèrent, submergés par le trop plein d'informations .Le vide s'empara de moi et je m'évanouis.


	4. Jeudi

**Salut !**

**Je suis de retour (bien que ce la ne vous intéresse surement pas ^^'). Une assez longue absence, mais j'ai eu quelques impératifs personnels ces derniers mois. Mais malgré tout je traînais sur le site en tant que lectrice. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, reviews et toute autre forme de communications étant les bienvenues ^^.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Jeudi

8h, le réveil sonnait . Une nouvelle journée commençait.

Le début de la fin. Il ne me restait plus que le Patron et moi-même. Le fait de haîr la même personne nous rapprochait, pas moyen de faire autrement que de se serrer les coudes. Peut-être que cela serait concluant, peut-être pas.

Je me réveillai dans un lit qui m'était inconnu dans un lieu qui m'était tout aussi inconnu. Je n'avais pas souvenir de m'être coucher, alors qu'y faisais-je ? La chambre d'hôtel avait-elle était redécoré ? Non c'était impossible.

Je voguais dans cet espace étranger aux apparences accueillantes. Comment ça _aux apparences _?

Quel était ce mauvais pressentiment que je ressentais présentement ? Quel était cette douleur dans la poitrine alors que j'étais isolé en cette chambre ?

Oui c'était cela. Le Patron n'était pas là. Mais où était-il ? Il ne m'aurait tout de même pas abandonné, si ? Une migraine carabiné m'empêcha d'y réfléchir plus. La sensation de destruction crânienne, jusqu'alors invisible, frappa d'un seul coup me faisant tituber sur mes fragiles appuis terrestres.

Surpris, je découvris des fringues à ma taille sur une chaise de bois sombre qui traînait contre un mur. Un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours me rendit compte de l'absence totale de salle de bain à proximité de la pièce. Bon, je ferais sans.

Un fois habillé de manière plus convenable qu'en caleçon, un tour des lieux s'imposa. Je franchis donc la porte de bois sombre et traversais un étroit couloir peint en blanc cassé. Ce dernier amenait à un petit salon au mobilier bleu foncé, assorti à celui des murs. En prenant la porte sur le mur a ma gauche, j'arrivai dans la salle de bain. Je prendrais une douche le soir, par flemme de me désaper tout les 10 minutes. Je parcourais ainsi les pièces, plus ou moins éclairées et décorées. Mais le détail le plus frappant était l'absence totale de fenêtres ou d'ouvertures sur l'extérieur . Une rapide réflexion me fit comprendre que j'étais enfermé. J'osais espéré que celui qui m'avait amené là n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions à mon égard.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine d'heure je j'étais réveillé, l'ennui s'étant déjà emparé de moi, j'avais entrepris une réflexion sur le Tueur. J'essayais de cibler son mode d'action, son attitude vis-à-vis de mes personnalités,ou n'importe quoi qui me ferait avancer sur mon enquête. La seule conclusion qui me vint à l'esprit fut qu'il m'avait trouvé avant que je n'ai le début d'une piste sur lui.

Un bruit sourd me fit sortir de mes pensées. Son origine semblait externe à ma cellule aménagée. Puis des pas. Une série de pas se rapprochant de ce qui ressemblait à la porte principale, verrouillée jusqu'à présent. L'appréhension me fit me lever de ma chaise. Je me plaçai face à l'ouverture et retins mon souffle quand on en tourna la poignée. Une silhouette noire familière m'apparut.

Le Patron, titubant, vint s'écraser contre le parquet. Je me précipitai vers lui, cherchant la cause de sa douleur lisible sur les traits contractés de son visage. Il n'avait plus ses lunettes et respirait difficilement.

« - Gamin … Va falloir gérer seul … »

Soudainement, son corps se détendit alors que ses yeux venaient de se fermer. Je criai, le secouant dans l'espoir qu'il ne m'abandonne pas à son tour. Après de longues minutes à tenter de le réanimer maladroitement, je pris conscience de l'épée de Damoclès étant plus proche que jamais de mon crâne. Je me levai, les nerfs à vif. Le visage baigné de larmes. Pas de tristesse, pas de peur. Uniquement des larmes de rage. Le connard m'avait tout pris, le semblant de stabilité dans lequel je me trouvais depuis ces 10 dernières années avait été réduit à néant en 4 jours. C'est à partir de ce moment que je perdis tout contrôle de moi-même.

Je me relevai vivement, comme possédé par un puissance inconnue, et parcourrai rapidement l'espace qui me séparait de la cuisine. Je saisis une lame de boucher et fonça sur la porte armé d'une chaise. Un craquement bruyant se fit entendre, tandis que la porte s'effondra dans un vacarme assourdissant. Je m'avançai alors dans une série de couloirs exigus et sombres. Non, en fait je courais dans ces espaces. Je n'avais plus aucune raison, seul mon instinct de conservation commandait mon corps actuellement. Sans arrêter dans ma course, je parcourais des yeux les murs, à la recherche de quelconque mécanisme pouvant favoriser ma sortie de ce labyrinthe infernal et mortel. Je perdis toute notion du temps et de la fatigue, ne restait que la volonté de fuir, tel une proie cherchant à échapper aux griffes de son prédateur.

Les allées défilaient les unes après les autres sous mon regard, toutes semblables les unes aux autres. J'arrivai enfin à une issue, ou du moins à ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Je portai la main à l'épaisse poignée de la porte métallique, tentant en vain d'ouvrir cette issue. J'essayai, encore et encore, sous tous les angles possibles et imaginables. Je hurlai, pas moyen de me souvenir quoi mais sans doute demandai-je du secours. Je tambourinai cette foutue porte, frappai dedans, fonçai l'épaule la première dedans. Sans résultats. J'étais définitivement coincé dans ce sombre enfer.

Je devenais fou. L'obscurité, le bruit de mes coups, la rage dans laquelle je me trouvais. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi mal de toute mon existence. Toute ma vie s'était écroulé en un lapsus de temps si court, sans doute le Tueur avait-il eu raison de moi avant que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte. Je m'acharnais encore et toujours sur cette porte, d'elle dépendait mon salut et ma survie. Soudainement mon acharnement cessa. Mon corps me lâchait tandis que mon esprit cherchait inlassablement à se battre. Je menais alors un combat contre moi-même. Je sentis mes forces me quitter, sans doute épuisées par l'incessante course qu'elles venaient de mener, par le trop faible apport nutritif ou je ne sais quelle autre raison qui pousse une entité biologique à s'éteindre.

C'était la fin. Je ne pus qu'assister à ma propre mort, ne pouvant rien y changer. De toute manière, mes raisons de vivre s'étaient désintégrées avant moi.

Il avait gagné.


	5. Vendredi

**Hey !**

**Fin de la fiction, ultime chapitre ( très court je sais, mais l'essentiel est la ).**

**J'espère**** que l'histoire vous aura et vous remercie pour vos reviews :) **

**J'ai dépassé les 500 vues, ce qui est tout simplement génial pour moi :D . Je ne sais pas quelle sera ma prochaine fiction mais je tenais d'abord à finir celle là.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Vendredi

8h, le réveil sonnait. Cette journée ne commença jamais pour moi.

C'était le dernier jour de convention. Le monde grouillait dans les allées tandis que les exposants écoulaient leurs derniers articles dans l'espoir d'avoir été assez productifs afin de couvrir leurs frais de stand. La chaleur était omniprésente mais qu'importe, le jeu en valait la chandelle. Partout, la fin de la convention se ressentait : les tapis des allées était dans un état qualifiable d'inexistant, les stocks de goodies se faisaient maigres et les animations s'épuisaient.

Pour certains, c'était l'ultime occasion de rencontrer ses yoututubeurs préférés ou d'assister à l'une de leurs conférences. Celle du Web Show français se tenait d'ailleurs en ce moment même. Avait alors lieu la traditionnelle Foire aux Questions, amenant les Youtubeurs à répondre aux interrogations les plus farfelues de leurs fans. L'habituelle troupe aimait ces moments de partage avec leurs publics respectifs. Cependant, une absence avait été signalé : Mathieu Sommet de Salut les Geeks manquait à l'appel. Cette non-présence amena ainsi à l'intervention d'une jeune fille habillé du célébre Kigurumi Panda :

« - Question pour Antoine Daniel : Mathieu Sommet semble absent, sauriez vous pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui, mais il est fort probable que le Patron y soit pour quelque chose, lança-t'il en déclenchant l'hilarité générale, mais quoiqu'il en soit il m'avait fait part de sa volonté d'arrêter la production de vidéos. Après une mûre réflexion, il m'avait dit qu'Internet était trop petit pour nous deux . »

**THE END**


End file.
